criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Death While the Sun Shines
Death While the Sun Shines is a case featured in Criminal Case where it appears as the fifteenth case in Sinner's Enigma. It takes place as the third case in the Arri-Gance Gorge district of Evergrace. Plot After Arri-Gance Gorge Sheriff Carmine Sanchez informed the detectives that her deputy, Deputy Sheriff Eric Loukas had been found murdered, the player and Felix then hurried to the local horse stables where they found the slumped body of the deputy sheriff next to a watering trough. They then filed the watering trough as the murder weapon after Jason revealed that the victim died from head trauma and the fact that wooden splinters from the trough was found in his head wound. They then interrogated Carmine about the murder before they found clues to suspect the victim's son Domingo Loukas and local priest Arturo Hernandez. Shortly after, the team were informed by Cameron that a gothic anarchist named Ashe Monaco was riling up trouble in the town center, saying that Eric deserved to die. After they were informed about Ashe, Chief Wakefield then informed the player and Felix that Ashe was the daughter of the influential Monaco family that helped build the city of Evergrace from nothing but a small town. The detectives then went to confront the gothic anarchist, who told them that the victim was working to throw the city into chaos with his affiliation with criminals. They then suspected the gothic anarchist in Eric’s murder before they went on to suspect mobster’s wife Rita Lannuzzi. They then learned that Eric was investigating into something criminal related that could've gotten him killed. Soon after, they learned that Arturo was hosting a memorial for the victim at the town square. After they stopped Arturo's memorial in order to investigate the town center again, the team found enough evidence to arrest the victim's son Domingo in the murder. After they found out that Domingo killed his father, the detectives confronted him in the murder of his father. However the farmer's son denied the accusations until Felix questioned him about the victim disowning him and Domingo cracked before confessing that he killed his father because his father threatened to arrest him if he didn't stop his ventures to box in deadpools. Domingo then told them that he didn't want to stop boxing, saying that it was his pride and that he wanted boxing to be his career. However the victim told his son that he would be giving up boxing and training to be a police officer or he would go to prison. Not wanting his future and his reputation to be ruined by a father who didn't like his choices in life, he stopped talking to his father. One day when he was tending to the horses, his father came and started shouting and hitting him. To defend himself, he pushed Eric away, accidentally cracking his head open with the watering trough and killing him. Domingo then was sent to Judge Dosett, who treated Domingo as an adult due to his age, and sentenced him to 10 years in prison for the murder. Afterwards, Felix told the player that they needed to interrogate Domingo more about the deadpools and see if they could find the one where the kidnapped veterans were. The player and Felix then interrogated Domingo in prison where the young man told them that he had found out about a deadpool that featured some of the city's known veterans in war. He then told them that he had received a mystical map that hinted on where this specific deadpool was located. They then headed to the horse stables where they found Domingo's satchel. After searching the satchel, they soon found a strange map with symbols and clues on it, which they sent to Cameron to analyze. Cameron then revealed that the map had clues and symbols that he put together like a riddle filled puzzle and was able to pinpoint the location of the deadpool to a creepy ghost town. They then questioned Carmine about the ghost town and she told them that the ghost town was inhabited by a few people and animals. Carmine then told them that Eric was investigating something about the ghost town and that they would search his belongings. On Carmine's advice, they then found Eric's wallet at the town square and found an admission card for the deadpool. Cameron then suggested that the player and Katelyn could disguise as fight watchers and get into the deadpool with the card they found. Meanwhile, Rita asked the player and Katelyn for help with reuniting with her daughter, Skylar as she missed her. They then helped Rita find and restore her locket before the detectives helped Skylar reunite with her mother, although the former did so reluctantly as she still didn't trust her mother due to her connections to Skylar's father. Rita then told her daughter that despite what Vito was planning to do, she was on her daughter's side. Skylar then agreed to have dinner with Rita, much to her mother's joy. After all the events, the Chief told the player and Katelyn to prepare for their infiltration into the deadpool operation and rescue the hostages and Jacob from any further bloodshed as Skylar tried to regain trust with her mother. Summary Victim *'Eric Loukas' (found slumped over a trough, his head cracked open) Murder Weapon *'Watering Trough' Killer *'Domingo Loukas' Suspects Profile *The suspect eats beef jerky *The suspect wears cowboy boots Appearance * The suspect wears a cross pin Profile *The suspect eats beef jerky *The suspect wears cowboy boots *The suspect uses snake oil Appearance * The suspect wears a cross pin Profile *The suspect eats beef jerky *The suspect wears cowboy boots *The suspect uses snake oil Appearance * The suspect wears a cross pin Profile *The suspect eats beef jerky *The suspect wears cowboy boots *The suspect uses snake oil Profile *The suspect eats beef jerky *The suspect wears cowboy boots *The suspect uses snake oil Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer eats beef jerky. *The killer wears cowboy boots. *The killer uses snake oil. *The killer wears a cross pin. *The killer is 50 years or younger. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Horse Stables. (Clues: Victim's Body, Bloody Vest, Faded Badge) *Examine Faded Badge. (Result: Sheriff's Badge Deciphered; New Suspect: Carmine Sanchez) *Interrogate Carmine about her deputy's murder. (New Crime Scene: Local Church) *Investigate Local Church. (Clues: Vase of Flowers, Locked Bible) *Examine Vase of Flowers. (Result: Victim's Pocket Watch) *Examine Photo of Boy. (Result: Victim's Son Identified; New Suspect: Domingo Loukas) *Inform the victim's son Domingo of his father's death. *Examine Locked Bible. (Result: Bible Unlocked; New Suspect: Arturo Hernandez) *Question Priest Arturo about the murder of the deputy sheriff. *Examine Bloody Vest. (Result: Shoeprint) *Analyze Shoeprint. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears cowboy boots) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Watering Trough; Attribute: The killer eats beef jerky) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Interrogate Ashe Monaco about saying that the victim deserved to die. (Attribute: Ashe wears cowboy boots and eats beef jerky; New Crime Scene: Town Center) *Investigate Town Center. (Result: Locked Purse, Trash Can) *Examine Locked Purse. (Result: Faded Frame) *Examine Faded Frame. (Result: Photo Revealed; New Suspect: Rita Lannuzzi) *Ask Rita how she knew the victim. (Attribute: Rita wears cowboy boots) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Bloody Handkerchief) *Analyze Bloody Handkerchief. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses snake oil; New Crime Scene: Church Pews) *Investigate Church Pews. (Clues: Smashed Pieces, Victim's Briefcase) *Examine Victim's Briefcase. (Result: Briefcase Contents Unlocked) *Examine Briefcase Contents. (Result: Case Files) *Analyze Case Files. (09:00:00) *Ask Carmine about the victim's case. (Attribute: Carmine wears cowboy boots and eats beef jerky) *Examine Smashed Pieces. (Result: Priest's Rosary) *Ask Arturo Hernandez about the smashed rosary. (Attribute: Arturo uses snake oil, eats beef jerky and wears cowboy boots) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Town Fountain. (Clues: Torn Pieces, Faded Sign, Basket of Clothes) *Examine Basket of Clothes. (Result: Brasserie) *Confront Rita about her brasserie. (Attribute: Rita uses snake oil and eats beef jerky) *Examine Faded Sign. (Result: Anarchist Message) *Ask Ashe about the victim defacing her anarchy sign. (Attribute: Ashe uses snake oil) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Angry Note) *Analyze Angry Note. (09:00:00) *Confront Domingo about the angry note he wrote to his father. (Attribute: Domingo uses snake oil, eats beef jerky and wears cowboy boots) *Investigate Stable Floor. (Clues: Gloves, Pile of Manure) *Examine Pile of Manure. (Result: Dirty Item) *Analyze Dirty Item. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a cross pin) *Examine Gloves. (Result: Skin Cells) *Analyze Skin Cells. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is 50 years or younger) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to A Fight For Your Pride (3/6). (No stars) A Fight For Your Pride (3/6) *See if Domingo has been fighting war veterans in any of his deadpool fights. *Investigate Horse Stables. (Clue: Domingo's Satchel) *Examine Domingo's Satchel. (Result: Strange Map) *Analyze Strange Map. (06:00:00) *Question Carmine about the ghost town. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Town Center. (Clue: Eric's Wallet) *Examine Eric's Wallet. (Result: Deadpool Card) *Question Domingo more about the war veterans. (Reward: Deputy Sheriff's Cap) *See what Rita wanted to do. *Investigate Local Church. (Clue: Broken Pieces) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Locket) *Return the locket back to Rita. *Help Rita reunite with her daughter, Skylar. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Sinner's Enigma Category:Arri-Gance Gorge